


eyes on you

by cowoby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowoby/pseuds/cowoby
Summary: in which junmyeon can’t keep his eyes off of his boyfriend
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been writing a fic for a month and a half, so here’s me ignoring it to write something quick and easy

☀︎

More often than not, Junmyeon found himself staring at Sehun. Who could blame him though? The other was tall, built, had sharp features that made him look sexy at all times until his broke out into his precious eye smile, and he was his boyfriend.

“Hyung,” the younger whined, noticing Junmyeon’s eyes on him yet again. The red haired boy only looked at Sehun’s lips because they looked adorable when he pouted.

“Huh,” he said absentmindedly, still staring at the pout as the other man remained looking straight ahead at the T.V.

“You’re staring again.”

“Because you’re so cute and precious, Hunnie. What type of monster would I be if I didn’t?”

“I’m not cute,” the other muttered grumpily, disproving his own claim. Junmyeon only laughed and pinched his cheek, to which the other boy slapped his hand away.

“Brat,” the older muttered.

“You didn’t say that last night, Hyung,” the younger teased.

“Yeah, that’s because your hands were occupied with something else.”

“Not just my hands,” he bit back, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, then what else? Because I think I forgot, maybe it wasn’t memorable enough,” Junmyeon teased. Sehun growled in response, abruptly standing up and scooping the older up in his arms, and Junmyeon ignored the embarrassing squeak that came out of himself.

“I’ll show you memorable,” he muttered, walking to their shared bedroom to do what Junmyeon hoped was to make him scream throughout the rest of the day.

And all because Junmyeon couldn’t keep his eyes off of the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of seho content lately is driving me crazy


End file.
